Worth It
by Pixie Child
Summary: Umm… not to sure for this one. A WillowCordy ship story.


"Um, Willow?" The quiet boy asked his girlfriend as she bounced into the library that morning. The others hadn't been there when he had arrived, and Oz had been glad. The last thing he needed was to piss off the Slayer. She turned to look at him with a look that was so heart-melting that he almost reconsidered. But he didn't. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. For a moment before concentrating intently on the filling cabinet that Buffy-rat had hidden behind less then a week before.  
  
"Yes, Oz?" He looked into her eyes and took in a deep breath. "We can't do this. It isn't working." Willow cocked her head in confusion.  
  
"What isn't?" she asked.  
  
"This. Us. I've been for a while, and I finale came to my senses. We just don't fit." Oz had never been closer to crying then he was right then.  
  
"Was it something I did?" Willow asked, fighting back tears of her own, needing to know what had happened between them.  
  
"What? No! No. It's just that after the thing with Xander, I don't think we are going to work out. That's all." Willow was taken aback.  
  
"Because of that thing Xander? That was a spell! I never would have attacked him with an ax!" Oz shook his head.  
  
"Willow, I don't like having to do this, but I can't go out with you. We just don't have what it takes. I'm sorry." With that, he walked past her, pushed open the doors and left the library, leaving Willow standing there, stunned, trying to figure out what just had happened.  
  
"Hello Willow," Cordelia interrupted the redhead's thoughts as she barged through the double doors. "I need a favor." Willow sighed.  
  
"Cordy, give me your homework and I'll do it for you." Cordelia frowned, a wave of hurt washing over her. -Is that really all she thinks she's good for?- But the cheerleader laughed and tried to brush it off.  
  
"No, stupid. I want your help with the assignment Ms. Calender gave us. And I figured maybe once you helped me, I could maybe do something for you." Willow sighed, and Cordy felt worse, as she realized that homework -was- the only reason she ever talked to the hacker, other then to throw verbal barbs at the other girl.  
  
"Fine." Willow resigned. It was obvious that the brunette wasn't going to leave her alone until she agreed to help her. This day was just getting worse and worse.  
  
"Great!" Cordelia beamed. "So meet me at my car at lunch. We can go somewhere for some -good- food, not the crap they serve here. My treat." She spun around on her heals, and walked to the doors. Cordy paused, before leaving. "Oh, and Willow?" she heard her childhood enemy sigh.  
  
"What, Cordelia?"  
  
"Don't worry about Oz. He's a jerk." With that she left, leaving behind a very bewildered Willow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There you are."  
  
Willow heard the cheerleader's voice and tensed. She sighed inwardly, her plans for a silent lunch had completely changing when she heard Cordelia's voice that morning and stupidly agreed to help her with her computer lab assignment. Willow glanced at the cheerleader, "Yes, here I am." Willow couldn't help but wonder why Cordelia was still taking to her, especially after what had happened between the May queen and Xander.  
  
She also couldn't deny that Cordelia's matter of fact tone had caused butterflies in places Willow had never felt anything for Oz. Places that made her wonder if maybe she was feeling things for this girl that went beyond hate and revulsion.  
  
What was wrong with her? This was Cordelia Chase, of all people. They hated each other, they always had. And, anyhow, Cordelia was a -girl-. That alone made it bad, didn't it? "You need help on Ms. Calender's homework. Did you decide what you want your project to be on?"  
  
"Nope. I thought maybe you could help me decide." When they pulled into the Sunnydale mall parking lot, the two girls got out and went to the food court.  
  
Once they had their food, Willow dug into her pizza and Cordelia pushed her salad around with the plastic fork.  
  
"So, are Xander and Amy really going out?" Cordy asked, breaking the silence. Willow put her pizza down and nervously glanced around the area.  
  
"Yup. That spell Amy cast made her realize that she really did have feelings for Xand." Willow took another bite of her food and looked curiously at the cheerleader. "How long had you been standing there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Outside the library, listening to Oz and I."  
  
"Oh." Cordelia blushed, and continued to refuse to meeting Willow's eyes. "I kinda followed him. I was gonna ask him if he knew where you were, but I saw him go into the library so I assumed he was going to see you. And when I head him say those things, I thought you might need a friend." Suddenly Cordelia moved forward and caught Willow's lips in a kiss. When she pulled back, she looked away, seeing the shock in the redhead's eyes. "Oh, god, Willow. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean anything."  
  
"Cordelia, shh," Willow said, holding up her hand. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Calm down. I'm not sure what just happened here, or why, but calm down. Because I've kinda wanted to do that, too. Okay?" Willow gave the May queen a lopsided smile. "I-I mean t-that even though I- I've spent all my life hating you, that felt more right then it ever did with Oz."  
  
"Wait. " Cordelia asked, a smile slowly traveling across her face. "You don't mind? You're not freaked? Really?  
  
"Really," Willow said quietly, wondering how she was going to explain this to her friends. Falling for Cordelia Chase? She must be crazy. But if so, it was a good kind of crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Willster. What's up?" Xander asked as he and Amy looked up when she entered the library. "Where were you at lunch? I looked for you but you had disappeared." He grinned and winked at her. "Catching some smoochies with Oz?" She looked at him in confusion, then it occurred to her that Xander hadn't known about Oz's dump-o-gram. She grinned back and plopped herself down in a chair.  
  
"Nope. Got dumped this morning." Xander cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Um, Wills, what's up? I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Willow nodded, a soft smile on her lips. Once she and Cordelia had arrived back at school, they had spent fifteen minutes in the brunette's car kissing. "Want me to pound him for you?" she shook her head.  
  
"Nope. It hurt, I'll give you that. But I'm good now."  
  
"Eww!" Willow lifted her head as Buffy's voice cut through the room. The Slayer pushed through the library's doors, shivering visibly.  
  
"What's the what, Buff?" Xander asked her.  
  
"You know Lizzy MaFic? She just announced to the world that she's lesbo. Like I really wanted to know that. She and Alisa were diking it out in the caf. I had to leave if I wanted to keep my lunch down." Willow's eyes widened. Of all the people she could have guessed, Buffy was the last one she would've thought would react that way.  
  
"Buffy, that is quite enough!" Giles scolded his charge as he stepped out of his office.  
  
"Sorry Giles. But it is so gross. I mean, two girls? It is so. icky!" Willow's eyes began to fill with tears. She jumped up, mumbled some excuse and bolted out of Slayer HQ.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Buffy asked, before returning back to ranting on about how gross Lizzy and Alisa were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Willow?" the redhead heard Cordelia ask.  
  
"I'm in here, Cordy." Willow opened the stall door, and the brunette rushed to her girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Willow, what's wrong? Did Oz do something? If he did, I'll." She trailed off, trying to think of something awful to do to him.  
  
"Not. Oz. B-Buffy." Cordelia's eyes widened.  
  
"What'd Slutty do?" the May queen demanded.  
  
"S-she was. was s-saying how g-gross and bad L-L-Lizzy MaFic is. How it's bad t-to like g-girls." Willow looked up at Cordelia with tearful eyes. "W- what am I-I going t-t-to d-do?"  
  
"Well, you have two options. You can either end us now or tell the goddamn Slayer that she can go to hell." Cordelia said mater-of-factly.  
  
"Guess you're right." She agreed. Cordelia's eyes lost focus for a moment, and she sighed.  
  
"Well. That's that then. Now, let's get you cleaned up and we can forget that the mall ever happened."  
  
"What?" Willow asked, then it clicked. "No way. We're going to 'tell the goddamn Slayer that she can go to hell'. Okay?" Cordelia smiled and hugged Willow tightly. "Um, Cordy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kinda need to breathe now."  
  
"Oh! Sorry." She blushed sheepishly and released the redhead. And they left the washroom togeather, relying on each other for support. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. It had to be.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"What, Will?"  
  
"I. I think I might love you."  
  
"You know what? I think I might love you too."  
  
Oh, ya, it would definitely be worth it.  
  
Fin. ^_^  
  
Kinda sappy, I know. My first 'True Love' fic not involving death or charters becoming vampires. Aren't you proud? 


End file.
